Question: Simplify the expression. $(3z+3)(4z+6)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${3z+3}$ onto the ${4z}$ and ${6}$ $ = {4z}({3z+3}) + {6}({3z+3})$ Then distribute the ${4z}.$ $ = ({4z} \times {3z}) + ({4z} \times {3}) + {6}({3z+3})$ $ = 12z^{2} + 12z + {6}({3z+3})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = 12z^{2} + 12z + ({6} \times {3z}) + ({6} \times {3})$ $ = 12z^{2} + 12z + 18z + 18$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 12z^{2} + 30z + 18$